New Allies come in all different Shapes and Sizes
by ShadowMPerkinson
Summary: Six very strange people who end up calling themselves a 'family' show up at the begining of Harry's 6th Year. All of them have a dark past and alot of secert's their not sharing. Like for insants: Why does Voldie want the girl's so bad? And what's up wit
1. Chapter 1

**Title: New Allies come in all different Shapes and Sizes**

**Summary: 6 ver strange people who end up calling themselves a 'family' show up at the begining of Harry's 6th Year. All of them have a dark past and alot of secert's their not sharing. Like for insants: Why does Voldie want the girl's so bad? And what's up wit the mark's on their bodies? Wait Harry know's one of the girl's? Through Dreaming! Albus has a brother! And a 1016 and a 911 year old vampire's are in the school? One'a a teacher and the other's a student! Oh boy this is going to be one hell of a year for Hogwarts and the Wizarding World combianed! **

**I own none of the Harry Potter Character's J.K.Rowling does. But Hattie and myself do own all the other character's! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Main Character's**

**Teacher's**

**Headmaster - **Albus Dumbledore - 135 Year's old

**Charm's Proffesor - **Robert Dumbledore - 120 Year's old

**Potion's Proffesor - **Severus Snape - 35 Year's old

**Tranfigurtion Proffesor - **Merivan McGongal - 55 Year's old

**Defence Againest the Drak Art's Proffesor - **Leijone Evan's - 26 Year's old (Not related to Lily)

**Hebalogiy Proffesor - **Sprout (I dont know her first name) - 48 Year's old

**History of Magic Proffesor - **Proffesor Binns - 78 Year's old (When he died)

**Care of Magical Creature's Proffesor - **Rubes Hadgrid - 45 Year's old

**Care Taker - **Mr. Flitch - 59 Year's Old

**Dueling Proffesor - **Sadel Flockheart (no not related to Lockheart at all!) - 122 year's old

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Student's **

**Harry Potter - **16 Year's old

**Hermione Granger - **16 Year's old

**Ronald Weasly - **16 Year's old

**Draco Malfoy - **16 Year's old

**Adel Black - **16 Year's old

**Shadow Black - **16 Year's old

**Melody Black - **16 Year's old

**Vincet Crabbe - **16 Year's old

**Gergory Goyle - **16 Year's old

**Pansy Parkinson - **16 Year's old

**Louey Bonaviage - **16 Year's old

**Neivelle Longbottom - **16 Year's old

**Luna Lovegood -** 16 Year's old

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bad Guy's**

**Tom Riddle aka Voldie **- 21 Year's old (Got reborn remember?)

**Lucius Malfoy - **35 Year's old

And the rest of the Death Eater's

(Too many to name really)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Character Info **

**Robert Dumbledore- **Teacher to the Black's of Wandless Magic. Half brother to Albus Dumbledore. Father Figure to the Black's. Husband of Sadel. Own's a lightening phinox named Lucas. Had lived in secertisy from the age of 20. Wandless Magic Master. Took a potion at the age of 20 to stop ageing.

**The Black's - **Adel, Shadow and Melody are triplet's. Adel and Shadow are dark one's. Melody like's to stay out of trouble, so she is the light one. At the age of6 in a death eater raid their parent's (John and Alice) died. Durning the raid Shadow and Adel put a shield wandlessly to protect themselves and Melody. When the death eater's saw this they contacted Voldemort and he came to see for his self. After seeing their power Voldemort tried to recuit the Black girl's. When they refused he tried to kill them. But like Harry Potter, none of them died they just got marked on different part's of their bodies. 6 month's later Robert and Sadel found them in a meadow that surrounded their home. Robert and Sadel decided to keep and raise them since.

**Leijone Evan's - **Bitten by a vampire at the age of 16. He only grow's a year old every 100 year's. A homosexual, he love's to creep all the student's out. Like Robert and Sadel, Lejoine is a teacher to the Black's since they were 9. He teach's them socercy.

**Louey Bonaviage - **Also bitten by a vampire but at the age of 11. He's age's every 150 year's (He's 911 year's old). Lover to Leijone and has been for 700 year's. Enrolled to Hogwarts like the Black girl's. He is also taught by Robert, Lijone, and Sadel.

**Sadel Flockheart - **Wife to Robert for 100 year's. Use's her madien name when teaching. Master of Anigni Transformation, Dueling and Occumacy. Has been teaching Louey and the Black girl's everything she know's. Use a potion at the age of 22 to stop ageing.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter one: Dear Diary **

Dear Diary,

Hello again! It's the 12th of June, 1993! Another year has passed since Mother and Father have taken us in. Today we got to do anything we wanted. Louey and I practiced our Charm's with Father. Shadow and Adel started a food fight with Uncle Leijone at lunch! They are so immature sometime's! But I'm happy their like that. It's what make's them my sister's! Mother ended up joining into their fun, while Father just kept on providing them food - unbenoest to them of course! Louey and I stayed behind a sheild so not to get dirty. Our house eld Lidia was clapping in joy over getting to make such a big varity of food! But sometime's I have to remember. Our real parent's - John and Alice - are gone. I really do miss them very much. But I know moving on is what they would've wanted us to do. Like Father used to say when we were little tot's 'We Black's don't ponder over thing's! We get our hand's dirty while giving everyone hell in the future!' I keep repeating that in my head every year. Well have to go! Dinner start's in 20 mintue's! And I promised Uncle Leijone that I would show him my new trick before Dinner! Until next time diary!

- Melody Black

16 Year's old

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

It's the first week away from Hogwart's. And thing's have gone for the worst. I mean we got Wormtail and proved Sirius innocent. But since he's dead it doesn't matter anyway. Anut Petunia has been ignoring me like alway's. But Dudley has been beating me up every single chance he get's. And Uncle Vernon, oh no. Not only does he beat me more, but he keep's on calling me a 'murder', 'freak', 'worthless' and I'm starting to believe him. I just wish someone would come and take me away. Voldie would even be welcomed right now! I have yo go, the Dursely's are waking up now.

- Harry Potter

6/11/93

6:45 a.m.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

Hey watz up? Chillin over here! Dang I still got pudding in my hair! Well today me and Adel ganged up on Uncle Le! We gave him a food fight he ain't gonna forget anytime soon! Sadel joined in making it a 3 to 1 battle! Robert kept on laughing and didn't help any. Melody and Louey being the goody - two - shoe's they are stayed behind a sheild! Heh little sissy girl's!

L8ter dude!

- Shadow Black

6/11/93

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

Hello! It's me again. TOday was the same old, same old. Shadow and I got Uncle Leijone so bad! He was covered in food! And so was mom dude! It was so funny! Hmm... I'm hungry.

- Adel Black

June / 11 / 1993

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow: Yes I know this chapter is a little boring

Adel: A LITTLE?

Shadow: Will you shut up and let me finish!

Melody: Really guy's can't you just get along?

Shadow and Adel: HELL NO!

Melody: Alright since their arguing I'll explian. The reason why this chapter is so small, is because we wanted to let you know who we all were first. Also it just seemed easier to start off with Diary Enter's from us all. Help you get to know how we acted a bit. Of course it wont help that much, but it gives you a clue. Sorry if we made a lot spelling error's also. We've been working on this story none stop and we tend to write in our notebook a bit fast. So far we only have nine chapter's writen out. They seem long in our notebook so if their short on here we're very sorry. But this willl be a long story. Please R&R! Flames are allowed, but I don't see why we would get some from the first chapter.

Shadow: Any question's you have at all will be answered to our best abilty.

Adel: And further more, yes we are real people. But our name's aren't really Shadow, Adel, and Melody.

Adel, Shadow & Melody: HAVE FUN AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter two: Life with the Black's

**I own none of the HP character's J. K. Rowling does! But I do own Robert, Shadow, Sadel, Adel, Louey, Melody, and Lejione. Flames allowed, just tell me what you think. Ok in my story Adel, Shadow (she's a girl), and Melody are in NO way related to Sirius, Draco, etc. They just have the same last name. Also when they were little kid's - before their parent's got killed - their parent's got them wand's. You know how in some stories pure blooded families have ward's around their house's to allow their children to do magic and not get caught? Well they had that. Also! Albus has a brother in the book's I know, but this is my story and thought it would be interesting to get him to have a half-brother who's been in hiding. So yea! Have fun! **

**2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 **

**Title: New Allies Come in all Different Shadpe's and Sizes**

**Chapter two: Life with the Black's **

"Shadow! Pay attention!" Robert scorned as Shadow gazed out the window. "Yes Robby" Shadow muttered as she triwled her hand around. The fire infront of her, followed her hand movement's. "Your really getting better Shad" Adel said as she dropped kicked the floor, causing the wind around her to push out violently. "Same as you 'Delly" Shadow said using the nickname from their childhood. "You nkow guy's the sooner we master this, the sooner we move on" Louey said doing a few Kun-fu move's, and the earth infront of him follwed the moves. "Yea! Next we work on building thing's!" Melody said happily as she used the water in her hand as a whip.

"You know me and Shad can already do that" Adel said standing next to Robert. "Yes I know. But Mel and Lou don't. Remember they don't have a tight control on their elemental power's like you and Shadow do, dear" Robert said smiling softly. "When do we go to Mom today?" Adel asked as she stared at Shadow. She was making arrow's out of the fire. "In about five mintue's" Robert said frowning. "Target pratice!" Shadow called evily as she shot one of the arrow's at Melody. "Sister!" Melody squeaked as she barley doged the firy arrow. "Oh come on! In a real battle they won't warn you! Tuffen up!" Shadow grunted shotting an arrow at the door. Just then Lejione walked in. "Woah! Shadow!" he grumbled jumping out of the way of the arrow.

"Ahh! Lejione how nice of you to finally get up!" Robert said cheerfully. Shadow had another arrow ready, but was in a relaxed postion. "Yea well if this happen's everytime I sleep in then I'm getting up early!" Lejione said kissing Louey and hugging Adel. "Pay back's a bitch" Shadow said as the door banged open. "Everyone! Death Eater's are surrounding the house! We have to leave!" Sadel gasped out. "We'll hold them off! Get your stuff, then leave!" Shadow called over her shoulder as she and Adel ran out the room. "Hurry! Lidia has everything at Hodwart's!" Sadel said as they all ran to the sitting room. "What about Shadow and Adel!" Louey asked hurriedly as they all stepped into the fire place. "They'll be fine. I believe it's time for a bit revenge" Robert said as they disappeared.

**Outside the House**

"Die!" Shadow yelled as she slashed the air in front oh her and four Death Eater's dropped down dead. "There's too many of them!" Adel grunted as she was back to back with Shadow. "I know! Let's get out of here!" Shadow said as they disappeared. But not before a cutting hex got Shadow from the side.

**2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 **


	3. Chapter three: Death Eater's? Here?

**I don't own any of the HP character's! J. K. Rowling does! R&R**

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 **

**Title: New Allies come in all different Shape's and Sizes**

**Chapter three: Death Eater's? Here? **

"Boy! Get up!" Vernon yelled slapping Harry awake. "Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry said sitting up. "Come make breakfast boy!" Vernon yelled over his meaty shoulder as he wobbled down the stair's to the living room. Harry put his glasses on and sighed. "I hope someone get's my letter" he muttered walking into the kitchen. "Come on! Finish the pancake's!" Petunia snapped as concern flashed through her eye's, as she pulled some muffin's out of the oven. "Yes Anut Petunia" Harry said quitely as he finished the pancakes and put all the food on plate's. Dudely was already at the table. "Hurry it up freak! I'm hungry!" he snapped as Harry set down all the plated in there correct spot's. "Boy! You are to stay in your room today! We have company coming over and your not to be seen! Got it!" Vernon barked grabbing Harry by his hair. Harry fliched but didn't show any other sign of pain. "Yes Uncle Vernon" he said as he was dropped to the ground.

"What's that noise?" Petunia asked confused. Popping noise's could be heard. Harry ran to the window and looked out. "Proffesor Snape?" he asked out loud confused. "Yes Potter! Now let me in!" Snape snapped as Harry hurriedly opened the back door for his Proffesor. "You! What are you doing here!" Vernon bellowed his face growing a purplish color. "I'm here to save you! Now get all the clothes you can carry! ...NOW!" Snape barked when no one moved. "Um.. Proffesor?" Harry asked lowly as he stared at the floor. "What is it boy? Too good to fetch your thing's?" Snape sneered causing Harry to flinch. "No sir, it's just that the Duresly's burned all my thing's. And Hedwig I sent to stay with the Wealsy's" Harry muttered as Petunia walked into the kitchen with a small suitcase.

"He's telling the truth. Vernon burned all his thing's as soon as he got back. Not to mention-" Petunia said softly, concern in her eye's. "Anut Petunia! Please don't tell him that!" Harry pleased shocking Snape a bit. "Don't tell him what?" Vernon asked dangerously behind Petunia. "That not only have you starved this poor boy, but you've been beating him too!" Petunia snapped angrily. "Anut Pertunia!" Harry gasped out as Vernon back handed her. "Shut up freak!" Dudely said as he swung a baseball bat at Harry. The bat conneted with his stomache. Snape was purely shocked. "Stupfey!" he yelled after he snapped out of it. Vernon and Dudely fell to the floor.

Harry crawled over to Petunia. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned as he helped her stand up. "I'll be fine dear. What about you?" Petunia asked worriedly. "I'll be fine, I've had worse" Harry said as he paled. "Death Eater's? Here?" he whispered out shaking. "Come on! Grab onto my arm's!" Snape said hurriedly. Harry and Petunia did what they were told and disappeared in a 'pop' just as the Death Eater's brust into the house.

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

I hoped you liked it! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Here's chapter four! Sorry it's taken so long to update everything but I now have the time to get back to my writting and that's what I'm going to do! I'm going to try and update all my stories within the next few days. So far I'm doing pretty well with that goal. I started a new story last night and already posted it up on the website! Hope everyone is going to enjoy this chapter and all the other chapters that are to come!

** 4**

**Title: New Allies Come in all Different Shadpe's and Sizes**

**Chapter four: Who the hell are you?!**

Shadow and Adel appeared in the Headmaster's office. "Oh Merlin!" Sadel gasped out as Shadow stumbled to the floor. "Shadow! Are you alright?!" Louey and Melody gasped out as they ran to her. "Fine just a scratch" Shadow gasped out clearly in pain. "How many are dead?" Leijone asked cooly. "25 dead, 35 wounded, 28 in critial condition and 40 unharmed" Adel explained as Albus fire called Poppy.

"Now! Now! Give her some room!" Poppy shouted as she hurried over to Shadow.  
"Poppy, good to see you" Robert said smiling. "Why yes, hello Robert" Poppy said as she healed Shadow. "Thank you ma'am" Shadow muttered standing up. "It's been along time Rob" Albus said softly. "Too long brother" Robert said as he hugged him. Severus, Harry and Petunia appeared into the headmaster's office. "How did we get here?" Severus asked completely shocked. "Um..well" Harry studdered out softly. "H-Harry?" Shadow whispered out softly. "Who the hell are you?!" Leijone yelled out finally fed up. "Uncle Le!" Adel scolded loudly causing Leijone to quiet down. "Shad? Is that you?" Harry whispered out lowly. "Um.. how do you two know each other?" Melody asked as she hid behind Shadow.

"You remember when I told you, when I dreamed I saw a boy and we talked to each other?" Shadow asked still staring at Harry. "Yes what about the dreams? You haven't spoken of them since you were a child" Robert said confused. "I'm the boy" Harry said flushed. "You need to eat and sleep" Shadow said sternly surprising everyone. "But Shadow-" Harry started out but was cut off. "No but's! Your eating!" Shadow scorned as she wandlessly made a bowl of chicken noodle soup appear. Albus, Poppy and Severus were shocked even more.

"Harry where are your Uncle and Cousin?" Albus asked causing Harry to stiffen. "It's alright love, you don't have to answer his questions" Shadow said soothingly as she coaxed Harry to eat. "Vernon and Dudley were left at the house" Petunia said beside Albus. "Why?" Robert asked curiously. "Because Mr. Vernon Dursely back-handed his wife and the tub of lard called Dudley Dursely was beating Mr. Potter with a baseball bat" Severus sneered out in disgust. "No!" Sadel gasped out in shock. "Only some sick and twisted bastard would do that" Leijone murmured under his breathe. "I agree" Albus sighed out shaking his head. "...wonder if I could meet them" Leijone said shocking the adults causing Louey to smack him upside his head.

"Leijone Evan's! You are a twisted sadistic prick!" he snapped out. "But you love me anyways" Leijone purred hugging Louey to him. "Some times I wonder if I made a terrible mistake and now God has put me in my own personal hell" Louey sighed out causing Melody and Adel to laugh. "Let's get your room's set up eh?" Albus asked smiling. "Sure! Got any open staff postions for the school year?" Sadel asked taking her husbands out streched hand. "Why yes actually, DADA and Charms. Proffesor Flitwick died while visting his family a few days ago, attacked by a group of death eaters" Albus explained sadly.

"Well if you allow, I'll teach charms and Leijone can teach DADA" Robert said as they all walked past the Great Hall. "That sounds wonderful! But Sadel my dear sister, what would you teach?" Albus asked confused. "Well we can start a Dueling class for 5th years and above" Sadel offered her eyes twinkling. "That sound's like a great idea! We get our own personal hour to beat other people into a bloody pulp!" Shadow said happily her eyes sparkling. "...I'm starting to reconsider that idea" Albus murmured as they stopped infront of a picture of a snake on the fourth floor.


End file.
